The Last Laugh (and other stories)
by Manta-Rae
Summary: An ongoing collection of Fractured Fairy Tales. First Story: The Last Laugh. Summary: "...suffer...intruder..." All was still, the forest silent as the specter vanished. 'This Sesshomaru fears not the groaning of a departed soul.' and thus dismissed the incident as 'OF NO CONCERN.'
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: It's true, the rightful owner of the Inuyasha manga, anime, characters, trademarks, copyrights, and all related products is NOT MantaRae. The honor of claiming a grumpy hanyou belongs to the amazing Rumiko Takahashi.

Warning: Mild descriptions of a Warring Era battlefield and a restless ghost. (In my opinion not much worse than a standard Inuyasha episode.)

First Tale: The Last Laugh

First chapter  
'~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~

Sesshomaru, Dog Prince of the Western Lands gazed impassively at the battlefield. Golden eyes lazily noted the carrion birds that circled overhead. His silent watchful presence received fearful gazes from several nearby humans. A ripple of unease flowed over the ranks and the battle lines shifted away from the demon lord's vantage point. Metal rang as swords clashed, groans issued from wounded or dying soldiers and the air hung heavy with the smell of war and death.

'Just another human fight,' he departed as the warring factions continued their struggle.

Using his jaki-cloud, Sesshomaru flew swiftly over hill and vale, continuing far above raging rivers until at last he descended into the heart of a vast forest. With decaying leaves underfoot and green growth above, the sweet scent of the deep untamed wood surrounded him. Elfin ears twitch slightly as a cheerful voice disrupted the natural noise of the forest.

Entering the light cast by flickering flames, the inuyokai was greeted by Rin's bright, "welcome back, Lord Sesshomaru," and Jaken's kowtowing, "milord". Sesshomaru settled down, leaning against the trunk of a towering oak. Giggles bounce off tree branches overhead as the human child teased the easily provoked Jaken. The inuyokai focused his senses into the creeping shadows of twilight.

Ah-Un, the twin headed dragon knelt down. In a blur of orange and yellow, Rin bounded over to the beast's side and curled into the proffered warmth. With a yawn and murmer, "g'night, Lord Sesshomaru, Master Jaken, Ah-Un..." the child was soon asleep.

Jaken gratefully flopped onto the ground, the imp demon sank into slumber holding the staff of two heads like a life-line. The moon rose to claim the throne of the night as stars wheeled through the sky, the celestial dance marking the passage of time. The fire was down to ash and embers when a muttering, murmuring voice crept across the ground.

"inntru-derrr..."

Instantly Sesshomaru was on his feet with steel drawn, eyes fixed on a dark blur but still alert for other threats.  
A pulse from Tenseiga revealed the yurei hovering between the planes of the world. Inky eyes peer from under dark hair and the spirit proclaimed, "intruder..."

Returning the demonic sword Tokijin to his obi sash, Sesshomaru drew the Heavenly Fang with deliberate motion and precise intent.

'Tenseiga, what shall you cut this time?'

The shade repeated, "Intruder..."

Sesshomaru waits for the path of the blade to be revealed.

"...you stand on spilt blood..."

The distinct miasma of the underworld swirls around the restless soul.

"...and trespass on the place of my murder..."

Tenseiga sings in his palm, the willful sword eager to banish the vengeful ghost.

"...on this ground where my death lingers..."

The Fang of Heaven rose, the scent of the death-realm intensifying.

"I curse the one bearing the spirit of Life..."

Tenseiga fell, the blade slicing the onryo's chains. Its voice a hollow echo, a spiteful admonition from beyond the earthly plane.

"...heed my warning...curse ends...Life...sounds once more..."

A ghostly grin of triumph.

"..suffer...intruder..."

All was still, the forest silent as the specter vanished. The inuyokai resheathed the Heavenly fang.

'This Sesshomaru does not fear the groaning of a departed soul,' and thus the Western Lord dismissed the incident as 'OF NO CONCERN.'

'~-~-~-~-~-~-~

The rising sun woke the group far below, the odd companions included a red-clad hanyou, an itinerant monk, a female demon slayer, a young fox demon and two-tailed cat yokai. They all waited eagerly for breakfast, courtesy of the resident time-traveling priestess.

"Kagome~" whined the dog eared half demon, "isn't it done yet?"

The young woman addressed merely sighed, "Not yet."

Golden rings chimed softly, "Patience Inuyasha, Lady Kagome shouldn't be rushed. When it comes to ninja-food, she is the expert."

Kagome grins, "thanks Miroku."

Hands in a prayful pose, the monk nods, "besides I haven't finished banishing the evil spirits that her cooking conjures."

The chef glares, "evil...spirits?"

A loud ~thunk~ echoes as an oversized bone boomerang meets skull, Miroku amended, "then again, one should be thankful to be provided such strange..." ~thunk~ "...er, wonderful fare."

Sango smiled as her weapon Hiraikotsu's weight reprimanded the priest, "I guess these two ungrateful men don't need to eat."

Instinct had the males withdraw from a losing battle. "Feh," Inuyasha mutters while Miroku silently sulked.

Kagome laughs, "come get breakfast everyone."

After bellies are filled and camp is packed, the group resume their journey toward a village that is being plagued by an horde of oni. Sango had been commisioned to eradicate the low level yokai. Miroku volunteered to go along ('An onimous aura might have attracted the demons.') At first Inuyasha was willing to let the duo head out on Kilala by themselves. That is until Kagome thinking aloud said, "Maybe there's a jewel shard..."

After several days of travel the Inutachi reached the village under siege.

Tetsusaiga, the Fang of Man, transformed when Inuyasha drew it. Sealed as an unassuming rusty katana, in the hands of the half demon it became a sword of destruction. Its broad curved blade capable of slaying 100 demons at once by using jaki to attack. This earth-rending power was balanced by the sentient blade's desire to protect humans. Under normal circumstances, Tetsusaiga could be weilded by one of demonic heritage bearing the will to protect a weaker race. Inuyasha usually fit this bill.

"Feh, ugly bastards," with a smirk the hanyou leapt, Tetsusaiga's cutting edge leading the way. Kilala flew into the sky as her tajiya's bone boomerang cut swaths of flying demons down. On the ground, Miroku's sealing prayer beads were unwound, nearby demons were drawn into the void of air embedded in his cursed hand. Guarding the monk's back, Kagome fired holy arrows into the mass of writhing oni. The small missles acting to purify both the horde and demonic aura. Shippo was tucked behind the miko's legs, his foxfire magic roasting a couple worm yokai that crept too close.

Working in concert, the group quickly dispatched the mass of yokai. After Inuyasha and Sango regrouped with the others, their attention shifted to the scorched buildings. One by one, the villagers tenatively emerge from the battle damaged huts.

An elderly man calls out a greeting, bowing to the demon slayer, "Tajiya-san, thank you for arriving so quickly."

Sango dips her head, "I was nearby when I recieved your message."

"Tajiya-san and honorable companions, welcome. There is a feast being prepared," the group trailed behind the elder, "Suitable sleeping quarters have been arranged," as the list of the night's upcoming entertainment was rattled off, Kagome scanned the surrounding area for the presence of a jewel shard.

When golden eyes caught her gaze, she merely shook her head in response to the unspoken question. Inuyasha grimaced at the lack of progress, it seemed that he was losing the race to complete the Shikon no Tama. Naraku was in hiding, probably gloating over a miasma-infused chunk of jewel. That baboon-pelt wearing bastard...chopsticks cracked in Inuyasha's fist as frustration swelled.

"Inuyasha?" Kagome's voice brought him back to the dining hall.

"It's nothing," the hanyou replied to her anxious scent, "don't worry about me."

She didn't press the issue which he was grateful for, Inuyasha didn't want to burdened the future-born girl needlessly. Relaxing tense muscles, his actions were rewarded when Kagome smiled in response.

Dinner ended with Miroku bearing a handprint on his cheek and Sango silently fuming at the monk's lecherous antics.

Inuyasha addressed the village elder, "so where are we staying tonight?"

"Ah yes, if the men would follow me," the chief stood and gestured to a granny nearby, "my sister will show the woman to their lodgings."

Kagome carrying a sleeping kitsune followed behind Kilala and Sango as the elderly matron lead the way to a nearby hut. Miroku's hand twitched at a woman's cheerful call of, 'welcome back mother...'

Inuyasha walked into the monk's line of sight, "forget about it houshi. Sango will finally succeed in braining you if you sneak in tonight."

Sighing in resignation Miroku trudged toward the bachelor quarters as Inuyasha launched himself to the roof of the same building. Desponent the womanizing monk entered the 100% pure testosterone atmosphere, the males inside welcoming the newcomer with hearty backslaps.

Though Inuyasha had kept watch all night, the next morning it was Miroku that seemed to have suffered from a restless night. The monk cracked his jaw yawning, the dark circles under his eyes a silent testament about his housemates' sleeping habits. Though when the women emerged (well rested and looking lovely to his deprived eyesight) the houshi reclaimed his suave and charming ways.

"Such a beautiful young lady such as yourself," he grasped the blushing girl's hand, "must have an equally beautiful name. Please lovely maiden, tell me what it is."

The woman blushing, stuttered, "ah...my name is Yumi."

"Miss Yumi," Miroku clasped her hands in his own, "would you honor me by bearing my child?"

~crack~ Fist meet skull as Sango rescued the speechless lady, "Houshi-sama, I believe you forgot to place the protective sutras around the village."

Miroku nursed his newest wound, "The wards are already on every household. You have nothing to fear dearest Sango, I have ensured your continued safety from any stray demons."

A fierce blush colored her cheeks under Miroku's steady gaze, the demon slayer countered, "it's not _my_ safety I'm worried about; and its not demons either," the tajiya turned on her heel, "come Yumi-chan, Kagome, I believe the morning meal is ready."

Breakfast eaten, provisions restocked, the Inutachi bid farewell to the village. After a brief discussion, it was decided to continue north for three days then return to Edo on a trail that followed the eastern border. These semi-planned journeys were often waylaid by roving bandits, rumors of shards or pretty much any 'investigation' that came up along the way.

Hands folded into his sleeves, Inuyasha lead the way with a half-formed hope that perhaps they might be headed toward a jewel shard.

'~-~-~-~-~-~

*While all Japanese ghosts are called yurei, within that category there are several specific types of phantom, classified mainly by the manner they died or their reason for returning to Earth.  
*Onryo: Vengeful ghosts who come back from purgatory for a wrong done to them during their lifetime.  
*Inutachi- a nickname for Inuyasha's group.

If there is any confusing parts (grammar, misspelled word) please let me know. I won't be using suffix (-chan, -sama, etc) too much in this story. I won't presume to claim ownership of the poor murdered ghost or Yumi. Hope you enjoyed the first chapter. MantaRae


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: It's true, the owner of a tough tajiya is the awesome Rumiko Takahashi and not MantaRae.

First Story: The Last Laugh  
Second Chapter  
'~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~

Trekking through the wilderness of the Fuedal Era, the Inutachi follow a trace of a Sacred Jewel shard.

Kagome points at a patch of shadow halfway up the mountainside, "It's there, in that cave."

"Then let's get to it before somebody else does," leaping bounds propels Inuyasha upwards.

Left to wait, the remaining members decide to prepare a quick lunch. A large backpack is opened, revealing the stock of instant food and prepackaged bento boxes within. Kagome absently hands a wrapped bundle to Sango while continuing to dig in her yellow bag.

The demon slayer unwraps the cloth from the rectangluar containers, "Thank you, I am grateful for the meal."

Miroku accepts his portion, "My thanks as well. These home cooked meals are a wonder."

With cheeks stuffed full of rice, Shippo munches in appreciative agreement.

After the fire is lit and a kettle of water set to boil, Kagome breaks her set of chopsticks, "Itadakimasu."

Some time later while pouring hot water into ramen cups, the young woman glances up at the mountain, "Inuyasha should be back..."

Miroku stands, "I'll go check on him."

A burst of fire as Kilala transforms, Sango secures Hiraikotsu onto her back, "I'll go as well."

"Alright," Kagome smiles reassuringly, "I'll clean up here then."

Kilala launches into the air carrying the duo and moments later her fiery paws touch down just inside the cave's entrance.

"Inuyasha?" Sango's call echoes "inuyasha..yasha..sha..'

After a minute of silence, Miroku says, "I don't sense any demonic aura."

"Me either," the tajiya shrugs, "maybe he's further in?"

In the rough campsite, Kagome suddenly turns toward a distant tree line .

Shippo follows her gaze, "what's the matter?"

"There are shards over there," she murmurs.

"Do you want to go after them?" the fox child asks in concern.

"No need," Kagome states, "they are coming to us."

'I hope its not one of Naraku's demons,' he begins to tremble, 'what if the first shard was a diversion? With Inuyasha, Sango and Miroku out of the way, now would be a perfect time to ambush us.'

"Are you alright Shippo?"

"Don't worry, I'll protect you Kagome," Shippo states with assurance, "time for the ultimate defense," he leaps, a leaf in hand, "Transform!"

A cloud of fox magic covers his form, Kagome waves the tendrils of smoke away, "Shippo?"

"Decoy Illusion..." feet plant on the ground and the kitsune shouts, "KAGOME!"

Shippo had become Kagome's doppleganger, every detail was identical...everything except the fox tail.

"Um...Shippo?"

"Let's see if that old Naraku can figure out which 'Kagome' is the real deal," her twin emits a chuckle, "even Inuyasha has a hard time seeing through this disguise."

'Inuyasha does?' Kagome sweatdropped, 'how many times has Shippo...'

Her train of thought was interuppted by the fast approaching shards, 'they're here.'

'~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~

Sesshomaru, inuyokai of the Western Lands slanted golden eyes at the girl-child. Two nights ago, the onryo had been sent to the afterlife.

_"I curse the one bearing the spirit of Life..."_

He was the son of the great and powerful Dog General, the ghost of a human _should not _have any influence on his actions.

_"...heed my warning...curse ends...Life...sounds once more..."_

But it had been two nights since Tenseiga had banished the lingering spirit. Two dawns since Rin had spoken with her normal cheer. Two days past, laughter had echoed around him. Now the girl wouldn't even smile when he returned from scouting.

_The yurei's ghostly grin of triumph, "..suffer...intruder..."_

'I have need of information,' Sesshomaru appraised the surrounding forest, 'Bokuseno's grove is not far from here.'

Energy shimmered into view, the inuyokai set his sight on the sky as Jaken's frantic yelling faded below.

'~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~

Entering the cool dark tunnel, Miroku was on alert for any hostile demonic energy. Sango's steady footsteps echoed softly, an invisible army marching into the heart of the mountain. Kilala mewed at the first juncture then leapt from her tajiya's shoulder.

"Hmm? what's the matter?" Sango queried.

The firecat pawed at something on the ground. The tajiya knelt to examine the substance, "...it's slime?"

Miroku peered over her shoulder, "this trail leads deeper into the mountain."

The demon slayer stood, "Inuyasha must have encounted the yokai that lives in this cave."

"Let's go," the trio rushed down the path, following the slime trail through a maze of tunnels. Left, left, right, straight, right, left. They emerged into a naturally formed cavern.

"What are you doing here?" the hanyou's gruff voice questioned.

"Inuyasha?" Sango called, "what took you so long?"

"One of them fell on me from the ceiling, pissed me off," the hanyou grumbled, "I followed it here, then his buddies showed up..." he sighed exasperated, "anyways it's over now."

"Then retrieve the shard and let us return to Lady Kagome," Miroku stated.

"WHAT? Kagome's not with you guys?" In a streak of red, the half demon sprinted past them.

Miroku and Sango sighed in unison, 'he forgot about the jewel shard.'

'~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~

Sesshomaru walked under the wide spreading boughs of an ancient magnolia.

Birdsong permeated the air, golden sunlight drenched the calm scene. Green leaves rustled overhead, bark creaked as a wizened face appeared in the trunk of the tree.

"Lord Sesshomaru," Bokuseno's deep voice greeted, "to what do I owe this honor?"

"I am in need of your council."

Branches shifted, "Ask your question and I shall share any advice I am able to."

The inuyokai briefly describes the yurei and its spiteful words.

"A curse from an onryo?" the elder hummed, "against one with the spirit of Life?"

Eyes closed and silence descended as the tree-demon sank into thought.

'~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~

From the depths of the bordering woodland, a whirling cyclone appeared and headed straight for the twin-Kagomes. The swirling winds dissipated revealing a young demon with dark bangs above a brown headband and long ponytail bound high. He wore an armored breastplate with fur adorning his shoulders, a thick pelt around his hips and a brown tail that trailed with his momentum. A shard gleamed from both brown boot-like leggings as the wolf yokai used the power of the Shikon jewel to increase his natural speed.

"Hey," a dazzling smile, "Kagome, it's been a while."

"Koga," she greeted, "what are you doing here?"

The wolf prince clasped her hands in his own larger ones, "I was following the scent of that wind-witch when I saw you here alone."

"What about me? I'm here too!" the other-Kagome yelled.

Koga ignored the irate kitsune, his blue eyes searched the area, "where's dog-turd? Did he run away because of me?"

"Well, no, not really..." Kagome answered.

Ginta and Hakkaku stumbled and tumbled onto the scene.

"Koga..." the loyal Ginta wheezed.

"...can't you slow down a bit?" a steadfast Hakkaku gasped.

Then the two wolves blinked at the strange sight that greeted them, huddled closer together, pointed shaking fingers and shouted in unison, "WHY ARE THERE TWO KAGOMES?"

"Since you were waiting here does that mean..." Koga gazed with pure adoration at the beautiful woman, "Kagome...you were waiting for me? You are ready to become my wife?"

Kagome smiled into those earnest eyes, "Koga..."

'~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~

Bokuseno stirred some time later, "It appears to me that this curse from a HUMAN ghost targeted the HUMAN child," boughs shifted, the wise tree continued, "if you truly wish to be rid of this onryo's influence seek a HUMAN with spiritual powers."

"A monk or priestess would be able to undo the yurei's vengence?"

"Yes, one versed in purification rituals or protective sutras," leaves rustled, "there is a small problem however," the magnolia paused slightly.

A single eyebrow rose, silently conveying the inuyokai's question, 'which would be...'

Bokuseno concluded, "you are a DEMON. The antithesis of the very Human you must find. Not to mention the fact that these holy Humans have a tendency to see yokai as an enemy that must be destroyed."

"This Sesshomaru will do what must be done."

A deep chuckle, "you are your father's son after all."

Golden eyes narrow at the implication, the inuyoaki turned on his heel and departed.

Bokuseno sank back into his disturbed slumber, muttering, "bunch of stubborn dogs."

'~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~*

*Itadakimasu: (literally, "I humbly receive") It is said to express gratitude for all who played a role in preparing, cultivating, ranching, or hunting the food.  
*Bokuseno: a magnolia tree yokai, portrayed as wise. One of the few demons Sesshomaru treats with respect.

A/N: This chapter dedicated to Mera Arem Rema. Thanks for the review, fav story, fav author! I am truly grateful!

Jumped between the POV's a bit, thought it'd make it more interesting. TTFN -MantaRae.


End file.
